


ready yet

by seaweednoodles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: sheltered and shy korra meets asami for the first time in a club
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	ready yet

Korra was stood outside of a club called 1986, a gust of wind pressed through her jacket. She let out a breath as she seized enough guts to actually walk through the door and shakily hand the bouncer her ID. She'd never felt so aware of her own body as he eyed it and her with a raised eyebrow. Finally he stuck it back out to her and nodded his head at her, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh thank you..." Korra said but he had already moved on to the next person in line. "Well, ah, never mind then."

"Oh... oh wow..." Korra murmured to herself as she stepped further into the club and all chaotic sweaty bodies dancing close together came into view. She resolved to order herself a drink at the bar. "Okay, okay Korra, you can do this. You can do this." There were no seats available at the bar, so she stood in between a girl and guy and waited. Waited for it to be her turn.

And waited. Would the bartender ever notice her standing here? She set her arm on the counter like the man next to her in an attempt to get service. This got her no closer to her illusive drink. Korra pulled out her phone in attempt to appear busy, blew out a nervous breath and darted her eyes around the room.

"She thinks you're with us!" The small girl next Korra yells over the noise. "I'm sorry, what? What do you mean?"

The girl motions her eyes at the bartender, "She hasn't taken your order because she thinks you're with us and we just ordered." She leans in closer as she says this, her green eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiles.

"Oh. Thank you. Thank you for telling me."

"Girl, it's nothing. You want me to get her attention for you?"

"Uh... yeah, okay!"

The girl smiles and extends her hand, "I'm Opal by the way, the big guy next to you is my boyfriend, Bolin." The man on Korra's other side leans into her space to offer his hand, "Great to meet ya! You can call me Bo though!" They both smile so brightly that Korra feels somewhat taken aback but charmed nonetheless.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Korra. I hope I didn't interrupt you both!" Opal calls the bartender over as Bolin says, "Oh no, you didn't! We were just taking a moment before we met with the rest of our friends again. But like don't worry about it Korra, me, you and Opal are gonna be best friends by the time the night is done!"

"..."

"You okay?" Opal says placing a gentle hand on Korra's back. "Oh, here's your drink. I ordered you a pina colada. You don't look like much of a drinker, babe."

"Thank you. I just uh, we hardly know each other." Korra explains.

Bolin smiles again, "That's how we all start out, I mean at one point I hardly knew Opal here and now she's the love of my life." Opal giggles at this, "Right back at ya, babe!"

Korra smiles, "Thanks for this again." Her eyes widen as she takes her first sip. "Is this a little strong or just me?" Opal gestures at her drink so she passes it to her, Opal takes a sip, "Tastes fine. But I can get them to put in a little more pineapple juice for you if it's not to your taste."

"That's okay, I'll drink it."

"You don't have to. It's okay if you don't like it." This voice comes from behind Korra. She turns and meets another pair of green eyes. "Oh... hello." The woman moves to Opal's side.

"Hello." Korra notices she stands taller than Opal does even in her tall bar stool. Than herself. And she's - beautiful. The woman snakes an arm around Opal and cocks her head at Bolin, "You guys we're supposed to get drinks and come back."

Bolin laughs, "We got distracted! I blame Korra. She's great company! A little shy, but that's okay."

The woman meets Korra's eyes, "The best ones are." She pauses, tilting her head, "I'm Asami." Korra freezes at her outstretched arm.

"Hi... Korra I am... I mean Korra is my name - I'm... Korra." Korra can just feel how red her face must be. Asami smiles, "A pleasure." she smirks as she drops her outstretched hand that Korra forgot to shake. Because of course she did and of course Opal is eyeing the both of them back and forth now, a smile growing on her face.

The DJ puts on a new song, and Opal's face lights up, "I love this song! Come on, Bo!" She grabs Bolin and they both race off in the direction of the crowded dance floor.

Leaving Korra alone with Asami. She takes a few steps closer to Korra but still just out of reach. "So..." Asami begins.

"So?" Korra repeats. Asami stretches her hand out between them, "Shall we?"

"Shall we?"

Asami smiles, sheepish, "You're so cute. Do you want to dance with me?" The green in her eyes darkens as she says this and Korra can only dumbly nod in return. Asami smiles at her again as she gently takes the drink out of Korra's hand placing it back on the bar. Then Korra's following her to the dance floor, fixated at the hand in hers, at her delicate looking wrists. They were beautiful.

Slowly Asami begins to sway to the music, pulling Korra along with her. Korra watches, drinking it - her in, a pervasive thought invades her mind, telling her she doesn't belong here. Especially not with a girl like Asami.

It must show on her face, because Asami pulls her closer, "Are you okay?" Korra swallows and fumbles her hands, unsure of where to put them.

"I... uh... I've kinda never done this before." Asami covers Korra's with her own, placing them around her waist. Asami gazes down at Korra, "Oh? Danced with another woman? Or been to a club?"

"... Uh both?" Asami rubs Korra's cheek with her thumb, "So what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I... uh, yes?" Asami eyes are twinkling under the pink and purple lights. "I've kinda been sheltered my whole life. My mom would die if she knew I was here. She's really traditional, and thinks only bad women come to places like this... Not that your bad! You're so good! I mean..."

Asami covers Korra's mouth with her hand, "Korra, don't think so much. Just dance with me."

"I don't really know how."

"Just hold onto me."

"Okay."

Asami veers her around the dance floor, eventually Korra relaxes her head onto Asami's shoulder. Asami rubs circles into her shoulder and upper arm. "That tickles." She can feel Asami breathing into her hair. "Does it? Your muscle here has me quite at odds with myself."

"At odds how?" Korra leans back to look at Asami. Korra sees Asami's throat bob, "Your eyes are beautiful, Korra."

Korra blushes, "Oh thank you. Not... not as much as yours though."

Asami gazes at her, a mysterious look in her eyes. "I'm afraid your mother was right."

"I - I don't think I understand."

"I might just be one the bad girls your mother warned you about." Asami's eyes met Korra's again, still Korra couldn't tell what the other woman was thinking.

"I.. I - that's okay."

"Is it?"

"Some people are just bad."

Asami lets out a laugh at this, "Oh my goodness, you're the cutest."

Korra smiles, shes about to speak when Bolin bumbles up to them. "Hey, we're gonna head over to Ruby, Wu wants Mako to bring him to the male strippers? Are you two down?"

Asami looks at Korra, "I don't know Bo." She hasn't dropped her arms from Korra's body.

Wait! What time is it?"

Bo looks at his watch, "Almost 1."

Korra's heart seizes, "I have to go, my mom is going to kill me. She would never understand."

Asami nods at her, "Okay, I'll walk you home." She latches their hands together, "See ya later, Bo."

Bolin smiles and pulls Korra in for a hug, "See ya! You gotta come back out with us again, next weekend Korra!"

Korra hesitates, "Okay. Okay, yeah I will!"

"Cool here's mine and Opal's number! We just got a pager too, so feel free to leave us a page!"

\--

Together, her and Asami are stood outside of her home. A single light is on inside. Korra sighs, "I'm in trouble."

Asami squeezes her hand, "Is it really so bad to be out late from time to time?"

Korra rubs the back of neck, "No. But to her it may as well be the end of the world."

"It's okay."

"So, uh, thanks for walking me home."

"Of course."

"Well uh, goodnight!" Korra panics as she heads for her front door. "It was nice to meet you!"

"Hey Korra, wait." Asami catches her arm pulling her back. "Can I see you again?"

"You want to?"

"I really like you." Asami smiles softly.

"Wait, really?"

Asami laughs, "Korra..."

Korra deflates, "You're just joking."

"God, no. I'd go out with your everyday this week if you let me."

A calmness washes over Korra, "Asami."

"Yes, Korra?"

"May I kiss you?"

Asami flushes, even the tips of her ears are red. "I... I... yes..." Korra reaches out slowly pulling Asami closer, she hesitates before she meets her lips.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Korra." She closes the rest of the distance between them and they finally meet. Asami melts into Korra's arms and deepens the kiss. When they part, Asami leans her forehead against Korra's. "So can I see you tomorrow?"

Korra laughs, meeting Asami's eyes, "Yes.”


End file.
